The present invention relates to service processing technology of communication equipment, and more particularly to a system and method for implementing service switching.
In the currently applied communication networks, communication equipment is used everywhere. Each piece of such equipment may be considered as a service processing system used for processing services in the communication network. Thus communication equipment in the communication networks may be called service processing system.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating the service processing system according to the prior art. Service processing system 100 in FIG. 1 includes a control center 110, a wiring board and a switching unit 140. Those skilled in the art should understand that, in the service processing system 100, one or more wiring boards may be included, such as wiring board 120, wiring board 130 and so on. Also, one or more physical interface cards and service processing units may be set on each wiring board. One physical interface card may connect to one or more service processing units. In FIG. 1, a physical interface card 121 and a service processing unit 122 connected to each other are set on wiring board 120, and a physical interface card 131 and a service processing unit 132 connected to each other are set on wiring board 130. Besides the connection shown in FIG. 1, switching unit 140 may also be connected to switching units or service processing units of other service processing systems.
Control center 110 connects to the physical interface cards in all the wiring boards in service processing system 100, and is used for performing such operations as configuration and communication control on each physical interface card and service processing unit by way of communication interaction. Control center 110 is also connected to switching unit 140 and is used for performing such operations as configuration and communication control on switching unit 140 by way of communication interaction. Each physical interface card receives and transfers communication information according to the configuration of control center 110, and each service processing unit processes services according to the configuration of control center 110. Switching unit 140 also receives and transmits service data from and to service processing system 100 according to the configuration of control center 110, as well as receives and transmits service data from and to the switching units and service processing units of other connected service processing systems.
However, when a failure occurs in the service processing unit, it is not easy to continue services in the service processing unit.